Last Chance
by Cuddle
Summary: Prolouge to ' I Need to Know You '. Cid returns to Rocket Town after Holy saved the world from Meteor. He seem's to think nothing's changed since he left, but he finds that alot more has changed then he believes. CidxShera


YAY!!! Here's my Background Story On How Shera died! For all of you who have read my story ' I Need To Know You '.  
  
~Cuddle  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rocket Town. He dreamed of returning to this place. Returning to the Town he had learned to call home. Yet, it didn't feel the same with the Rocket gone. It even gave no meaning to the Town's name. Yet, it was still his home.  
  
He sighed, heading to the small house on the far right. When he entered, he was hoping to find a messy home with bills and letters scattered around the table in different directions. Yet, he entered a almost new place. The floors were clean, everything was in its own spot. It finally came to him that Shera must have done some cleaning to make hereself busy while he was gone.  
  
The house was quiet, so he was sure Shera must have been out for the moment. He made himself a cup of Tea, and sat down on the couch in front of the T.V. Once he discovered that nothing interesting was on, he decided to check on the Tiny Bronco out back.  
  
The ship was still mostly destroyed, it was rusty and one of its wings were snapped in half. This made him feel relieved, for he knew he'd have lots of work to do on it later. He enjoyed fixing things, all sorts of things. Doing it gave him some feeling of accomplishment he just couldn't understand.  
  
He walked back inside from the back door, trying to find something to occupy his time until Shera returned. That was when he heard several footsteps head towards the front door. He felt another feeling of relief, knowing the sound of her high heeled shoes.  
  
The door opened with a small creek, giving him the joy that another thing would have to be fixed. Shera entered with several grocery bags, looking as if she would fall over backward. But when her eye caught the figure of her Captain, all of the bags dropped to the floor at once.  
  
He walked in front of her, kneeling down to pick up the bags she had dropped. Setting them on the Dining Room Table carefully.  
  
Shera stared at him, a mix of Sadness and Joy in her face. Her Captain was home, he had made it back. She knew Cid would make it, she knew he would. And now, he was here in front of her...standing here in her presence. If there was a God, Cid was a blessing from Heaven.  
  
Cid took a drag off of his Cigarette, waiting for her to say something. What she did surprised him more then anything. The young girl threw her arms around him, unable to hold herself back any longer.  
  
" You're back! I can't believe it! " She cried, squeezing oh so tightly.  
  
Cid smiled, brushing his ungloved hands through her long brown hair. It was true, he was back. He made it back. Shera continued to cry into his arms, wetting his jacket. He didn't mind, all he could think about was how good it felt to be home. He was home. It was all over.  
  
" Are you alright, he didn't hurt you did he? " Shera sniffed, moving back so she could survey him.  
  
" Shera... " he said, rolling his eyes in embarassment. " I'll be fine...I'm alright, really...I'm ok ".  
  
She smiled, she was being silly. Of course he was alright. Shera shook her head to herself, then noticed that he hadn't cursed once. It was quite odd, of course she wasn't complaining.  
  
Cid walked back over to the couch, kicking his feet up on the Coffee table. Then dropped them as Shera waved a finger at him. This made him roll his eyes once again, which made Shera laugh to herself. She sat next to him, not wanting to move from his side.  
  
" How did you get back? " she asked, then regreted she had asked the question by the look on his face.  
  
Yet, he answered kindly, " I don't remember much But, Cloud defeated Sephiroth. Then Meteor began to hit, but the Lifestream stopped it. "  
  
" Yes. " Shera nodded, " I remember seeing a bright white light, then everything blacked out ".  
  
Cid sighed, " Then I saw that Flower Girl, Aeris was it? "  
  
" I believe so... "  
  
The Pilot scratched his head, " Then I found myself in the Highwind with the others, and the Highwind had crashed soemwhere near Mideel. After the flash, I must've lost control and landed there ".  
  
Shera stared at Cid as he spoke, trying to decipher the muffled words since he was speaking through his cigarette.  
  
Cid continued, closing his eyes as if trying to picture what had happened. " Before Meteor hit I saw him. "  
  
" Saw who? "  
  
" Sephiroth. "  
  
Shera lowered her eyes, Sephiroth. She had heard his name many times, and heard many rumors of him. Had Cid really seen this mad man?  
  
" He was like a living God, but not the heavenly kind, " The Pilot said, reopening his eyes. " He had one wing, and looked as if he was a fallen Angel then a real one. "  
  
She stared at the blank T.V., trying to picture the image of Sephiroth in her mind. She couldn't see it, she didn't even want to believe it.  
  
Deciding to change the subject, Cid turned on the T.V again. Watching as Shera left the room, he tried to stop her. " Where you goin? "  
  
" Bathroom ", she smiled back, walking off.  
  
Cid sat back on the couch. Everything was alright now, it was all going to be ok.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shera sighed as she entered the Bathroom, staring at her reflection in the mirror on the medicine cabinet. She used to be so beautiful, she had to continue to be around Cid. He had just been through too much to take anything more.  
  
She opened the cabinet, taking a large case of prescribed pills out. Taking off the cap, she threw two into her mouth and guzzled down half a glass of water.  
  
Shera knew the pills would never help her, she knew she'd continue to feel miserable and depressed. So she took a third, and did the same.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ooooohhhhhhh....what's Shera's sickness? Well you'll have to wait! MWA HA HA HA HA HA!!  
  
~Cuddle 


End file.
